TV Series
by EnrichedWhiteBread
Summary: This is not my story, I repeat, This is not my story. This story belongs to, BereniceAlpha1. All credits goes to her Genderbent Fem.Hiccup trid


'This is Berk. For years it was Viking against Dragon. The were ferocious... then one day, everything changed.  
I met Toothless, and together we've shown people here that instead of fighting Dragons we can ride... live with them, even train them. My name is Hera Horrendous Haddock III.'

"Okay guys, Best Trick competition. Who's up first ?" Hera said landing next to her boyfriend and her friends on the cliff's edge.

"Uh..." Fishlegs was about to continue but was cut off by Snotlout.  
"Me !" Snotlout said flexing his arms and being annoying as well.  
"Actually I think it's..." Fishlegs tried to continue but was cut off by Snotlout again.  
"Me !" Snotlout said turning to Fishlegs with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, sweet baby Thor in a Thunderstorm , just GO !" Ashton said pointing for Snotlout to go already while getting really annoyed.

"Oh don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I are gonna light the sky on-" just when Snotlout was about to finish his sentence, Hookfang took off.  
" - -FIRE! Oh no!" Snotlout said while screaming his head off when Hookfang flew fast into the rock cliffs, getting Snotlout's helmet scratched up,then Hookfang dive bomb into the water.  
"I'm alive...? I'm alive!" Snotlout said after Hookfang shot out of the water and landing back on his spot with the other dragon riders.  
"Of course I am." Snotlout said boasting like nothing went wrong at all with his trick ( yeah right, we have witnesses of what happen )

"It's my turn! Ready Meatlug? Here we go!" Fishlegs said to his dragon while she slowly took off to the left to the twin's Zippleback. And circling around it back to their spot with everybody's eyes around them for a while.  
"Yes! New personal best,girl!" Fishlegs says while leaning into Meatlug's face as she gave him a affectionate lick.

"My turn!" Ruffnut yelled  
"No, my turn!" Tuffnut argued with her

"Guys, same dragon." Hera said to them, almost getting annoyed with them as well.

"Oh, right." Tuffnut said while fist bumping his sister and taking off.

"Go left!" Tuffnut said to their dragon.  
"No right!" Ruffnut argued and told their dragon to go right instead of left .  
"N-no, right!" Tuffnut said again.  
"No, left!" Ruffnut argued again. Their Zippleback's necks got tangled with each other and spiraling out of control with the twins hanging onto their horns. Their dragon look at each other for a moment and flung their riders off their necks.

"Oh no! Whoa! This is awesome and scary! Ahhh!" Tuffnut said while falling from the sky after their dragon flung them off their before they hit the water, Barf and Blech got them just in time and took them back with the other dragon riders.

"We almost died." Ruffnut said sighing, lying on Barf neck with wide eyes.  
"I know...go again?!" Tuffnut said excitedly to Ruffnut and getting her attention right away.

"Hey! It's my turn. You might wanna take notes." Ashton said to Hera with a cocky grin.  
"Oh,don't get too cocky Ashton. But if you win this competiton I'll MAKE you breakfast,lunch,and dinner for 2 weeks." Hera says smiling to Ashton  
"And if I lose?" Ashton said to Hera, getting very interested in the bet.  
"You'll have to TAKE me to dinner for 3 weeks. Deal?" Hera said extending her hand to Ashton.  
"Deal!" Ashton said shaking her hand.  
"Alright Stormfly, let's go!" Ashton said to Stormfly taking off, nearing the water.

"Okay, Stormfly tail flip!" Ashton says to Stormfly putting her tail the water and splashing the water upwards while she flew.  
"Now twirl!" Ashton then said to Stormfly, tucking her wings in and twirling in the air sideways.  
"Quick, upwards spiral!" Ashton saying his last trick to Stormfly, spreading her wings and spinning in the sky.  
"Alright, Stormfly!" Ashton said, being proud of Stormfly and pumping his fist in the air. Stormfly landed back in her spot with the others.

"Yeah, but can you do that without the Dragon?" Snolout said getting a punch from Ashton hard enough to leave a bruise for a week.  
"Ow!" Snotlout said in pain

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us there, bud." Hera said to Toothless flying off in great speed down the rock cliff. Hera pulled on the Toothless saddle before they hit the water, making the water spurt up in a distance. They flew through the rocks cliffs in great speed, until they found two rock cliffs joined together by a rock bridge. Hera jump of Toothless and onto the bridge while Toothless went under it. Hera ran across the bridge and jump back onto Toothless in othless shot 3 plasma blast into the air in front of the gang, creating purple shockwaves.

"They're still the best." Ashton said in amazement .

"Another win. Good job, bud." Hera said to Toothless with a smile,patting him on the head, and landing right next to Ashton and his dragon.  
"Pick me up at 8." Hera said to Ashton kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

'Yep... Dragons. Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we made peace with them. Unfortunately Dragons are still, well, Dragons.'

"Let go of my food! Drop it pesky Dragon! Dragons!" said a annoyed viking women yelling at a Terrible Terror for taking her food out of her hand.  
"Get off my roof, you pest!" A viking man said yelling at a Nadder to get off his roof.  
"Let go of that! These are my apples!" Said another viking man to a Nightmare playing tug-a-war with his sack of apples.  
"Give me back my dainties, Dragon!" Another viking women said to a Nadder who was chasing a couple of chickens and accidentally went through the viking women's laundry.  
"Incoming!" A viking man warn looking up int he sky.  
"Look out!" Another viking man warn running away.  
"Dragon poo!" A viking man said moving out of the way.

"Ew, gross, gross, gross. Oh poop. Oh, that's so disgusting." Hera said being very disgusted and trying dodged the poop.  
"Hey Mulch. Hey Bucket. Sorry about the, um...poop." Hera said trying to apologized.

"Every day at three. They're regular at least. A tip of the cap." Mulch replied.  
"Better then the days when it was 'kill or be killed'. Hey, we've got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give the boy the cod." Mulch included .

Bucket hold up the ripped sack, "I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" Bucket said questioning himself.

"Um, no, uh, actually Bucket... I'm afraid the, uh..." Hera said trying to explain to Bucket, and pointing at a Terrible Terror, who's was carrying the fish by it's tail under a house and was followed by two other Terrors.

'Most of us here on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never accept the Dragons and will do anything to drive them away.'

Outside of the village, Mildew was sleeping in his house when he heard a awful noise that wok him up and his sheep, Fungus, almost getting his head chop from a huge dew went outside, so did Fungus, and found out that the noise was coming from was a sleeping Gronkle on his roof.  
"Dragons, I should've known. Mildew (cont.) Helps himself to my roof and my cabbage." Mildew said gettting really angry, then looking at his field, and finding out his whole field was destroyed by dragons.  
"My whole field! Gone! That tears it Fungus." Mildew said going back into his house getting his staff, helmet, and of course Fungus.

"Store the rest of it in the back, the fishing boats just came in with a big catch." Stoick said to Gobber in the plaza

"Stoick! " Mildew yelled at Stoick looking for him.  
"Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day." Gobber said to Stoick pointing at Mildew.  
"You picked a bad time, Mildew, I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming." Stoick said having no time to deal with Mildew now, turning away from Mildew.  
"It's those Dragons again. Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men." Mildew complained to Stoick and ignoring what he said.  
"Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town?" Gobber said back to Mildew, not noticing that Hera was giggling softly behind his back of what he just said to Mildew, walking towards them .

"Ah, very well, make your jokes. Meanwhile these Dragons are in our village's cod! Turning people's houses into piles of rubble!" Mildew said continuing complaining while other vikings gather around him, shouting in agreement.  
"Mildew's right!" A viking man shouted in agreement.

"They even disturb an old man's rest. Can't you see these bags under me eyes?" Mildew said pulling the bags under his eyes at Stoick and Gobber.  
"He's right, he's hideous." Gobber commented back at Mildew earning another soft giggle from Hera.

"Go on, Mildew!" A viking man yelled at Mildew to continue.  
"These are wild and unpredictable beasts!" Mildew said shouting to the villagers.  
"Right you are!" A viking man said agreeing with Mildew as well  
"They even cracked this man's skull. Like an egg." Mildew continue, poking at Bucket's bucket on his head with his staff.  
"Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled! Over easy! Poached!" Bucket said in joy.  
"You need to put those Dragons in cages." Mildew exclaimed to Stoick  
"I agree!" One of the viking men said in the crowd.  
"If you don't, they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village!" Mildew said again to Stoick causing the vikings to shout in agreement.

"They don't mean any harm, they're just Dragons being Dragons." Hera said stepping in defending the dragons of who they are, but was pushed back by her behind her dad, as he stepped forward to the crowd

"Look, Mildew, if there's a problem I'll deal with it. " Stoick said in a serious tone.  
"Oh, there is a problem Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it." Mildew said to Stoick, leaving a few angry vikings behind.

"We can't just let Dragons run wild like they own the place. Hey, we could put up signs!" Stoick said to Gobber pacing around his house.  
"Signs... for dragons?" Gobber said as he was carving a duck out of wood.  
"No! For the people." Stoick corrected Gobber  
"Signs... for Vikings? We're not big readers, Stoick." Gobber pointed out to Stoick.  
"Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza." Stoick said to Gobber, trying to find a perfect idea.  
"Nets? You do know they breathe fire?" Gobber pointed out again to Stoick.  
"I know very well they breath fire, Gobber! Maybe Mildew was right." Stoick said sighing heavily pushing a chair out of his way.

"We have to figure something-" Stoick was about to continue but was cut off by Hera.

"No, no, wait Dad. What if I deal with the Dragons?" Hera suggested to her dad, picking up the chair.  
"You?" Stoick question Hera  
"Who else? If anyone can control them, I can. I'm the best women for the job." Hera pointed out for her dad, putting her hand overToothless's head.  
"You're not a woman yet, just a little girl." Stoick said to Hera.

"If she was, we would have pile of marriage contracts from suitors for her right now." Gobber said playfully.  
"Gobber ! Your not helping !" Stoick yelled at Gobber.  
"What ! I'm just sayn'." Gobber said again playfully.

"Well not if you don't give me the chance to be,daddy!" Hera said puffing up her lips,quivering them, and doing her puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh no, your not changing my mind with that face." Stoick said turning away from his daughter.  
"Stoick, just surrender now, while you still have the chance!" Gobber said to Stoick raising his hands,well hand, in surrender.

Stoick sighed and looked at his daughter "Fine, you'll have your chance... starting tomorrow."  
"Yes, thanks daddy!" Hera said hugging her dad.

"Okay gang, there's gonna be some changes around here." Hera said putting her hands on her hips, looking confident. Hera then turn to see a Nadder trying to steal a women basket of bread."Get out! Shoo! For the last time, get your nose out of my bread!" she yelled at the Nadder.  
"Hold on, I'll help you! Just..." Hera said running toward the Nadder and facing it. "No!' Hera said and extended her hand out to the Nadder's snot, calming it down.  
"Alright." Hera said, until a Gronkel came crashing through, chasing a few chicken,and getting it's attention.  
"Okay..." Hera said dodging the Gronkel,spotting a Nightmare and Nadder fighting each other and setting a sheep on fire.  
"Toothless, stop that fight! I'll put out the sheep." Hera said to Toothless as she ran to put out the sheep and as Toothless jump up the bridge to stop the fight.

Hera was running towards the sheep, "Okay, okay... whoa!" Hera said when she almost got hit by a Gronkle. Hera was now getting confuse with all the chaos around her.  
"Get out! Get back here with my cart!" Said a viking man chasing a Nadder  
"Enough of these Dragons!" Another viking man said, getting very annoyed with the dragons.

"What's she doing?" Snotlout asked confusedly looking at her from the tower where the other where. "Uh, I think she's helping the Dragons break stuff." Tuffnut guessed.  
"Cool." Ruffnut replied.  
"Wow, she could really use our help." Ashton said looking at Hera  
"We'll get to it." Tuffnut smiled watching the show  
"In a minute." Ruffnut grinned and also watching the show with Tuffnut.

"Hera got a bucket filled with water for the sheep,and putting the fire out from the sheep "Sorry about that." Hera apologized yo the sheep.  
"And... it's three o'clock." Ashton said looking at the sky filled with dragons.  
"Oh, no." Hera said with a horrified look on her face, looking up at the sky.

"Oh, everything hurts..." Hera said exhausted from the day she had and reaching down to her left leg,"even this." Hera said taking off her prosthetic and putting it back on.

"Hera?" Ashton said climbing up the stairs to check on Hera after her day.

"Ahston? Oh, perfect. I don't look too beat up do I?' Hera said to Toothless. Toothless just gave her a weak gummy smile.

"Oh great, dragon pity." Hera said disappointed at his answer to her. When she turned around she was facing Ashton and said "Hi Hey, Ashton, what a nice surprise!" Hera said hugging Ashton,hugging her back.

"So, how was your day?" Ashton said crossing his arms and smiling at her.  
"Uh, uneventful. Hung around the plaza... you know..." Hera said hoping he didn't notice what happen to her today.  
"Yeah I do know. I saw you out there." He said still smiling picking up something from her shoulder and flicking it to the ground."It's hard to believe you're still standing." Ashton included

"I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month."Hera said flopping into her bed " Wake me up when this is all over." Hera said groaning  
"I doubted that." Ashton said grinning at Hera.  
"Hera!" Stoick said climbing up the stairs calling for her. Immediately Hera stood up and Ashton turning wide eyed.  
"Hera, what's going on out there? The plaza looks like a war zone. And why is Ashton with you alone in your room, you know the rules." Stoick said in a serious tone

"But I have Toothless here with us." Hera said pointing to Toothless.  
"He doesn't count." Stoick utter," Any way, about the plaza." Stoick continue.  
"I know it looks bad..." Hera said looking a little bit guilty.  
"Really bad." Ashton added.  
"Thanks a lot Ashton." Hera sarcastically said to Ashton,"Yeah but this is only Phase One of my master plan." Hera said to her dad.  
"Oh, so you do have a plan?" Stoick said to Hera with a questionable look.  
"I do... of course I do! It's very complex. Lots of drawings, several moving parts. Yeah, it's, uh, pretty wild." Hera said almost lying to her dad.  
"Uh huh. Well, it better be because Mildew's stirred up the whole island. And if you don't get those Dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads." Stoick said to Hera and then turning to Ashton and said,"5 minutes Hofferson."  
"Yes,sir" Ashton said not wanting get on Stoick bad side.

"Don't worry, bud. Your head's not going anywhere." Hera said to Toothless,leaning down to him, and hugging his his head.  
"You do realize there are, like, a bazillion Dragons out there and only one of you. I hope you really do have a plan." Ashton pointed out.  
"Yeah, I do. That why I' going to need you and the other's help." Hera said to him.  
After a while Ashton said "So, are your ready to go to dinner."  
"Yeah,I' I'm to sore to walk, can you carry me?" Hera asked playfully raising her arms.  
Ashton playfully sighed and said "Sure,why not." Ashton picked her up and carried her in bridle style,taking her to the Great Hall for dinner.

"That's your plan? Train Dragons?' Ruffnut aked  
"Here? Where we used to kill them?" Tuffnut added  
"Right... because we don't do that anymore." Hera said to them. "That's why it's available." Hera pointed out.

"Actually, the dragons do seem a little nervous." Ashton said rubbing Stromfly's snout calming her down a bit.  
"That's because they're very sensitive." Fishlegs said  
"Meatlug lost a cousin here, we try not to talk about it." Fishlegs said hugging Meatlug's head, comforting her.

"It's amazing your dad just gave us the arena." Ashton said to Hera in amazement.  
"Well, it would be, if he did, yeah, but, he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about." Hera said trying to dodge that sentence.  
"Wait, so we're going behind your father's back?' Ashton questioned Hera.  
"There you go! Talking about it! Uh..." Hera said still trying to dodge the question.

"Alright. Everybody, here's the thing. The Dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village... we've gotta do something about that." Hera said to the gang pacing around the arena.

"Got it! Help Dragons blow things up. We can totally do that." Tuffnut said  
"No. I believe I said-" Hera said but was cut off by Ruffnut.  
"Here's how we're gonna do it:First, we make them really, really angry..." Ruffnut said to Tuffnut.  
"No problem. We anger everybody." Tuffnut said, grinnig at his sister.  
"No, you guys, this is serious! Mildew wants all of our Dragons caged. And I don't know about you, but that's not okay with me." Hera said in serious tone to the the twins.  
"You're right. She's sorry." Tuffnut said pointing at Ruffnut, earning a look from her.

"Okay then. Next problem..." Hera said walking over to the basket, getting a piece of bread,also getting a look from Toothless, and saying,"The Dragons are eating everything in sight. Now, when a Dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have..." Hera said giving the bread to Toothless."You can get him to drop it by giving him a little scratch just below the chin." Hera said and scratched under his chin as Toothless let's go of the bread into Hera's hand.

"Ehneneneneuh!" Snotlout said grabbing the bread from Hicca,"Maybe that works for you and Toothless. But Hookfang and me? We do things a little different." Snotlout said throwing the bread into Hookfang's mouth."When I want this big boy to do something I just get right in his face and- DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?" Snotlout yelled at Hookfang getting to drop the bread,but instead getting Hookfang to grab him.  
"See? He dropped it." Snotlout pointed out.

"Heh heh. Should we help him?" Tuffnut said laughing.  
"Yeah. In a minute." Ashton sia denjoying the moment.

"Alright. We've got a lot of training to do, but together..."Hera said getting everybody attentions,"... we can keep these Dragons under control." Getting two more breads out of the basket.

"Uh... can somebody do that chin scratchy thing? Hello?' Snotlout asked, still in Hookfang's mouth,"You guys still there?" Snotlout asked again, hoping somebody would help him.

"Huh. No Dragons." Fishglegs said looking around, surprised that there were no dragons around when they walked into the plaza.  
"That was easy." Ruffnut said.  
"Lunch?' Snotlout suggested.  
"That's weird. If the Dragons aren't here, where are they?" Hera en all of a sudden a random explosion happen and caught the teens attention.  
"Something tells me that way." Ashton said looking at the direction of the explosion and so did the others.

When the gang got there,they found that the food storage was destroyed by dragons. They also found out that their dragons were apart of this.

"Stormfly?","Hookfang?" Both Ashton and Snotlout said when they found their dragons eating fish and looking at their ran up to the building and saw her dad,and he didn't look so pleased.

"They've eaten everything! We've got nothing left for the freeze!" Stoick said throwing a log over his head and walking into Mildew.  
"I warned you Stoick. But did you listen to me? No. You put a bunch of teenagers in charge!" Mildew yelled at Stoick,"Now look what the Dragons have done! Caging is too good for those beasts." Mildew also yelled at him.

"Dad, I swear I can fix this. We- we were just starting to-" Hera was trying to say but was cut off by her dad.  
"Enough, Hera! How can I trust you to control all the Dragons, when you couldn't even control your own?" Stoick said pointing at Toothless eating a fish from a basket.  
"Oh, Toothless..." Hera said in disappointment.

"Butcket! Mulch! Man the boats! We need another catch!" Stoick yelled at Bucket and Mulch.  
"It's too late Stoick. It took us six months to catch all that fish." Mulch replied to Stoick.  
"Don't tell me it's too late! We've got to try!" Stoick yelled.  
"Of course we do!"Mulch said trying to sound like there hope,"Uh, don't tell the chief it's too late." Mulch said to Bucket pulling on his beard with his hook.  
"You're always so negative!" Mulch said while hitting Bucket lightly on the helmet.  
"I don't know what it is with me." Bucket said

"Daddy, please! You gotta listen to me. I know Dragons better than-" Hera said to her dad,trying to reason with him,but was cut off by Stoick again.  
"Not now, Hera,"Stoick said putting two baskets in a wheel barrow"I have a village to feed. The Dragons have done enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand?"Stoick said to Hera in a serious tone.  
"Bah! You can't just cage these Dragons! You need to send them away now!" Mildew said causing a riot with the villagers.

"You're right, Mildew. You'll cage them tonight, and in the morning, Hera will send them off the island." Stoick said to the villagers."I'm sorry, Hera" Stoick said to Hera of what she needed to do.

"I can't believe we have to send them away." Snotlout said in disappointment.  
"It's gonna be weird," Ashton said looking at his bowl "I got used to seeing Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning." Ashtons said in disappointed as well.  
"Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet." Fishlegs said, the twins looking at him."Who's gonna do that now?!" Fishlegs said putting his up in the air(like you just don't care)and putting his head down on the table.  
"I volunteer Tuffnut!" Ruffnut said bumping her elbow into Tuffnut arm.  
"Whatever. What time should I be there?' Tuffnut said, too upset to even care what his sister said.  
"Come on, guys. Let's get this over with." Ashton said to the gang, getting up from the table.  
"This is the worst day of my life! We're never gonna see our Dragons again!" Fishlegs said getting up from the table and leaving the Great Hall with the others.

"We can't let that happen!" Hera said rubbing Toothless's head while he was taking a nap."Toothless is the best friend I've ever had."

"Oh! Toothless, I'm gonna miss you so much..." Mildew said walking in, pretending to care about Toothless.  
"You know what your mistake was? Thinking Dragons could be trained. But a Dragon's gonna do what a Dragon's gonna do. It's their nature." Hera gave him a stern look."And nature always wins." Mildew said leaving them. When the Great Hall's doors open the fire place was put out because of the wind, Toothless relighting the fire. "Oh! Thank you, Toothless." A viking women said thanking Toothless,giving Hera a new idea.

"You know what? Mildew is absolutely right! Come on, bud!" Hera said running out of the Great Hall with Toothless following behind her.

The riders landed outside of the arena with their dragons,ready to lock them up.  
"Goodbye Hookfang." Snotlout said to Hookfang one last time before he leaves.  
"I'm sorry Stormfly." Ashton said feeling bad for Stormfly."Now go." Ashton said pointing Stormfly and the other dragons to go into the cage.  
"Ugh. Feels like big, sharp teeth are tearing at this thing inside my chest." Snotlout said feeling weird.  
"That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking." Ashton replied  
"I don't have a heart! I'm not weak." Snotlout trying sound like he wasn't upset. Before they could close the gate they heard Hera saying"Don't close it!", Hera came with Toothless,getting off of him when they landed, and pushing the giant lever opening the gate.  
"We are not locking them up." Hera said to the gang.  
"What happened? Did you change your father's mind? Or are we going behind his back again?" Ashton said with a smile on his face turning into a frown.  
"Uh... one of those. Look. The Dragons are gonna do what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it!" Hera said to gang while the dragons were getting out of the cage.

"Ah, the nets are empty again." Mulch said in disappointment pulling a empty fishing net on the boat.  
"Did I eat them already? Did I enjoy it? Oop- am I being too negative?" Bucket asked Mulch.

"Snotlout, scare us up some dinner!" Hera order Snotlout. Hookfang dive bomb into the water when Bucket said,"Dragon attack!" Hookfang scared a net full of fish for Mulch and Bucket."Woohoo!" Snotlout said.  
"Hey! Thanks Dragon!" Mulch said thanking Snotlout and Hookfang.  
"That's right! That just happened!" Snotlout boasted.  
"Come on! Follow me!" Hera said to the other riders.

The riders went to Mildew's cabbage field,where he was raking his field. Getting him confuse of what they're doing.  
"Huh?"Mildew said in confusion looking at the riders.

"Afternoon, Mildew!" Ashton said as Stromfly dragging her tail into the field,Hera and Toothless following behind.  
"Three o'clock! Time for the fertilizer!' Hera said  
"Okay, Meatlug. Let 'er rip!" Fishlegs said to Meatlug,followed by other dragons,pooping on Mildew's field.  
"Smile, Mildew! We just saved you three months of work!" Hera said to Mildew,leaving him

In the forest,Tuffnut,Ruffnut,and their dragon scared yaks and othless shooting a plasma blast at the boars,leading them into a building.  
"Whoohoo! That was awesome!" Fishlegs said.  
"How did you know that was gonna work?" Ashton asked Hera.  
"Because they're dragons, and they're gonna do what dragons do." Hera answered Ashton  
"We just have to work with them and not against them. You know who we should actually be thanking-?" Hera was cut off by Mildew.

"There they are, Stoick!"Mildew said walking towards them with Stoick."Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me."  
"No. This is not what I asked for." Stoick said.

The teens where waiting for the chief and Gobber at the arena,with their dragons locked up.  
"Oh no! What's Stoick gonna do to us?" Fishlegs cried,shaking a bit.  
"I'm too pretty for jail!" Ruffnut said.  
"Hah, where'd you hear that?" Tuffnut said, insulting Ruffnut.

"You all disobeyed me orders... and there will be consequences."Stoick said coming into the arena with Gobber by his side.

"I told you we were gonna get in trouble," Ashton said glaring at Hera"Ugh, you never listen to me!"

"Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble it should be me." Hera said to her father,taking the blame for her friends.  
"Nope. You all had a hand in this." Stoick said walking towards them.

'Oh this is going to be great, Fungus. It's about to get ugly." Mildew said to Fungus,watching everything that happening.

"You took over this place without asking. You released the Dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here. That's why I-"  
"You're getting a Dragon-Training academy!" Gobber said cutting off Stoick.

"Wha-?" Mildew said in confusion.

"Gobber! I wanted to tell them!" Stoick yelled to Gobber, but the teens suddenly beamed when they heard the news.  
"I'm sorry. You're ahead."  
"Well you told most of it!"  
"You can tell him the part about how proud you are of her!"  
"Gobber! Hera-well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This Dragon-Training academy is for you all." Stoick said pulling the lever to one of the cages,freeing their dragons.

"Hookfang! My buddy!" Snotlout said to Hookfang coming towards him.  
"Hey Stormfly! I missed you so much!" Ashton said to Stormfly,hugging her snout.  
"Meatlug! Oh, who's Daddy's little baby? Oh, who's Daddy's little fluffy..." Fishlegs said getting tackle by Meatlug.  
"Hey bud!" Hera said to Toothless with smile,hugging him.

"Oh... I'll get those Dragons yet." Mildew said leaving.

"Now all you have to do is train 'em." Stoick said to Hera.  
"Not a problem dad. After all, I've got him." Hera said petting Toothless.

"Ah-hem." Ashton coughed.

"And... them, too." Hera said blushing a bit.

'Dragons can't change who they who would want them to? Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures.,' Hera thought to herself while drawing a portrait of her friends and their dragons.

Fishlegs and Snotlout put a symbol of a NightFury in front of the arena.  
"Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that." Ashton said to Hera,punching her lightly on her shoulder and kissing her on the cheek,making Hera blush a little.

'And as long as it takes me I am going to learn everything there is to know about them. Wouldn't you?'


End file.
